


Underground

by Ethuil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Based on Movie, King Derek Hale, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Sheriff has a wife and another kid, child!Lydia, child!jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethuil/pseuds/Ethuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old Stiles accidentally wishes his baby sister, Lydia, away to the Goblin King... But instead of Goblins, he gets werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome y'all yo! A few weeks ago I posted a prompt on Tumblr about a Tee Wolf fic based on the movie Labyrinth, and although it got some notes and people were like "oh yeah!" no one actually took it up... And so I decided to do it myself. (It might also have something to do with me having a very specific idea of how I want it to go, though... heh.) 
> 
> Anyway, here we are. This fic is not going to have angst. It is, however, going to have funny bits, fluff and a whiny teenager. Since it's AU I had to change (and enhance) some characters' personalities. 
> 
> And last thing: I am INCREDIBLY sorry for any mistakes I could have made (grammar, spelling, etc.) and please don't be too mean when pointing them out, okay? English is my third language and even though I use it regularly, I still am not that good when it comes to its grammar. Also, I tend to type real fast... and you probably know what happens when you do that.
> 
> Now please, enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1: Boy Meets Wolf**

“Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the GoblinCity to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great…”    
“Stiles!”     
“…damn it. I forgot the line again! I can’t believe this, I’ve been reading this book since I was a kid, what the hell!?” he was pacing back and forth in his room, hand messing with his hair as he tried to remember what came after. He could hear some steps getting closer to his room, and saying he was any surprised would be a lie because he had heard his dad calling him from downstairs; he just refused to acknowledge it.    
Right as the door was opening he remembered the last line:    
“You have no power over me!”    
“Well, what does that even mean son?” his father made that funny thing with his face that showed he was interested in getting and answer, but at the same time didn’t really want to know said answer.    
“Nothing? I wasn’t even talking to you! And have you ever heard of knocking before opening a door?” His father expression relaxed a bit. He took a quick glance around the room and found the book his son had been reading, Labyrinth; it had been his late wife’s favourite book. “Dad, don’t. Look at me, dad, I’m fine! I wasn’t reading the book for any weird reason you might be thinking of, okay?”    
“Stiles, son of mine, I know. I just… Claudia loved that book, you know. She used to read it a lot to you when she was still with us. But I know you already know that.” His father made a brief pause. Then sighed, and cleared his throat. “I just came up here to remind you that you’re babysitting your sister tonight. Sarah and I are leaving in about fifteen minutes, remember? Anyway, Lydia’s already in bed just make sure she’s okay if she wakes up at some point during the night. And no friends coming over, understood?”    
“Friends, dad, really? We both know there’s only one person I can call that, and he’s out of town with his mom.” Stiles laughed dryly. That subject was a bit sour for him, and maybe even for his dad if his heavy sigh meant anything. He had never been social. He had never gotten along with people his age, just with Scott. He’d met Scott their first day of kindergarten, when Scott had walked absentmindedly and taken Stiles’ mom’s hand mistaking it with his own mom’s and they all sort of laughed, exchanged phone numbers and kind of grew up as really close friends. Even though they’re almost sixteen now, and his mom’s been dead for nine years and Scott’s dad was a jerk and left them, the friends-going-on-brothers status remained there.    
“Some day we’ll talk about that, Stiles. It’s not healthy to have just one friend. And you know I love Scott like my own son, but it’s not healthy for either of you.”    
“Mind leaving me alone? I guess your wife will want to leave early so just, I don’t know, get out and go do whatever it is you do when you leave me alone at home with a baby without taking into consideration what I want.” Stiles all but whispered. They both knew he didn’t have anything to do besides reading or playing videogames all night, but still he loved that. It was his moment. And yes, he could still do so while watching over his sister, but that meant having just half of the attention on any of his activities instead of full attention. That wasn’t fair. “Besides, dad, I have friends. All the friends I need to have.” He said widening his arms and motioning to all the shelves covered in books.    
“Look, Stiles, I’m not going to argue. I’m going to finish getting ready, and then Sarah and I will have a lovely night while you take care of your sister.”    
“John? We need to leave in about five minutes or we’re gong to be late, love.” Sarah made her way to Stiles’ bedroom door. John just nodded and left saying something about getting his jacket. “Llywellyn sweetheart, thank you for watching over Lydia tonight, it means a lot to –“    
“Stiles.” He said, cutting her mid-sentence. She, Sarah that is, insisted on calling him by his name which he hated. He didn’t hate his name because it reminded him of his mother; she’d loved epic tales and history so she named him after a Welsh prince of sorts. It was hard to pronounce and even harder to spell, but he liked it. He, however, decided to go by Stiles because it was easier to use a shorter version of his –also odd– last name than using his name.    
“I like Stiles. You know that. Also, you’re mispronouncing my name so stop.”    
“Maybe if you’d tell me how to say it properly I wouldn’t mispronounce it, right? You could teach me h–“    
“I could, but I won’t do it.” Sarah looked at him sternly, and carefully ran one of her perfectly manicured hands through her neatly arranged hair.    
“You do realize your father and I’ve been married for three years now, right? Why are you still trying to cut me off your life, Stiles? I just want us to be a fami–“    
“Shut up! Okay? Just shut up. I don’t want you to be part of this family, okay? I never did. I love my dad and I want him to be happy and apparently, you make him happy and that is something I can accept. Just don’t even try to act like my mother. Don’t you dare doing that, okay? You’re never going to be even half of what she was.” He knew he’d been harsh on his words, but he also knew he’d had enough… Although the look his father was giving him wasn’t something he’d like to remember. When had his father reached his door, anyway? Wasn’t he getting his jacket? Whatever. He just wanted them to leave him alone.    
“Stiles, that was uncalled for. We’re going to leave now, and by the time we’re back you better have an apology ready.” And with that they finally left. He waited until he heard the sound of his father driving off to let out a loud cry. He hoped Lydia hadn’t heard him, but since there were no even louder baby cries filling the house, she was still sleeping.     
    
He crawled onto his bed and just stayed there for a while. He didn’t want to cry, not really. But he was hurt and disappointed because he had disappointed his dad.     
He still remembered the day he’d met Sarah. She worked at the local library and he used to spend long hours there either doing homework or reading, while waiting for his father to pick him up after work. On the day of his mother’s second year death anniversary, he went to the library after school as usual and after leaving his backpack on a table, he went to find a book. He remembered that book his mother loved and he wanted to read it even though he knew it was going to be hard, with all those long sentences and fancy words but he wanted to try anyway. He needed to feel closer to his mom. Sarah helped him find the book, and also helped him reading the long words. He liked her, back then. He liked her long strawberry blonde hair that always smelled nice, and how she sometimes brought cookies for the kids at the library. He didn’t notice when his father started to spend time talking to her when he went to pick him up after his shift, he did notice when his father sometimes went out and left him at Scott’s place. Back then it all seemed normal. He was used to his father working late shifts what with him being the sheriff and everything, and so he was more than used to spend the night over at Scott’s with him and his mom… he didn’t notice when those night shifts his dad was dressed casually, and Scott’s mom smiled softly at him and told him “to have fun”. Stiles remembered noticing that suddenly Sarah was joining them for lunches on Sunday, and picnics… suddenly she was there during movie night, too. And more often than not, she’d stay over at his house.   

And then there’d been that day when his father sat him down and told him that he and Sarah were going to get married, so she was going to move in there with them.     
“What? What about mom!?” the echo of an argument between his 13 year old self and his father was still clear in his memory.    
“Stiles, I loved Claudia. I really did and I’ll probably love her always, son. But that doesn’t mean I can’t love another woman ever again. And we both could use the change.”    
“But dad I don’t want Sarah! I hate Sarah!” But that didn’t change that he’d gone to the wedding, and sulked all through it feeling betrayed. Even Melissa, Scott’s mom, had become friends with her. And Scott dared to say her cookies were good! Everything he’d known after his mother’s dead had changed and he didn’t like it.    
    
Thinking about the past made him hungry, and so he decided to go downstairs and get something to eat. When he reached the kitchen he saw a note with Sarah’s handwriting in it:    
    
_I made you some dinner; you just need to reheat it._  
Love, Sarah    
    
He then saw the pot full of spaghetti and meatballs, and had mixed feelings about eating it. Sarah had made that for him, and he hated her so he wouldn’t eat it.    
Except that he actually loved spaghetti and meatballs and he also loved Sarah, even though he didn’t want to admit it. Sure he felt betrayed but he was smart enough to understand that she’d been good for his father –and for him! – And also she’d made the family grow, first by joining it, and then by having Lydia. Stiles did love Lydia! She was as tiny as an one-year-old could be, with strawberry blonde fluff that passed by hair. She also had pudgy legs and arms, and giggled whenever she saw him.    
He thought a bit more about Sarah while eating his dinner. She’d been good with him, always. And yes, he needed to apologize to her… but he was still pissed at her for using his name. Well, maybe he was allowed to be pissed about that?    
    
He went back to his room after finishing his dinner, and started reading the book where he’d left off. He was about to start reading the last page when he heard Lydia crying and so had to stop and walk over to her room, which was at the end of the hallway. He walked into the room and went straight to get her from her crib. Usually she’d stop crying at the very same second someone picker her up, but apparently tonight wasn’t going to be easy. He checked if she needed a change, which she didn’t, and it was too early for her to be asking for another bottle. He sang to her, and walked around the room carrying her, but she wouldn’t stop crying and wailing like a banshee.     
“Oh my God, Lydia would just stop please!” He was still holding her but with his arms a little bit farther apart from his body, “seriously Lydia I’m tired. You need to stop crying and go the heck to sleep again, baby girl.” But she kept on crying. Finally, he puts her back in the crib and stared at her annoyingly. “Fine, okay? Fine.” He said, and she stopped crying. “Thank you.” But right when he was about to walk back out of the room, she started to cry again. “Goddamn it, Lydia! I swear you just want me to say the words. Do you want me to say the words, huh? Fine! I wish, Lydia, I wish the Goblin King would keep you in his castle!”    
  

* * *

  

The World of Fae was usually separated from the Human’s by tunnels and other hideouts. Some of those tunnels, though, opened at night and made it easier for the creatures to get to the Human’s world. Most of those creatures were just pranksters seeking entertainment by scaring children in their rooms, so most tunnels ended in places such as closets or wardrobes, even under the bed in some children’s bedroom.     
Those creatures were usually goblins, but sometimes other shady fae would use them.    
    
When the Stilinski kids said those words, some alarms went off in the fae world. Of course, he hadn’t said the right words but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t trying to do what he was trying to do. It wasn’t the first time someone had wished his sibling away, usually the goblins would get the baby to their king’s castle for a while to scare the children… but Jareth, King of Goblins, had left his realm to visit his human lover and so the responsibility was left hanging in the air for the others to decide what to do.    
    
The first to appear on the crystal ball was the Queen of Pixies, Marin, saying that she wasn’t interested on taking such a request and nothing could be said to make her change her mind. Soon after it was Greenberg, King of Gnomes, excusing himself for not being able to do as requested. The remaining kings and queens were showing on the crystal ball arguing about who should take the request until King Derek spoke.    
“I’ll take care of it. Leave the human cub in our hands, my friends, we’ll teach that boy a lesson.” King Derek was a well-respected man. He’s domain was the night-induced shape-sifters, also known as werewolves. He was a werewolf himself and so were all the members of his court. “We’ll bring the girl to our palace, and take care of her while the boy plays a game with me. That way his lesson will be remembered better, right? They do say that all you learn while having fun is easier to remember.” And with those words, the others all agreed.    
    
“Erica.” Called the King, “I need you to go to that place and wait for him to say the right words. Then take the girl and bring her here. Boyd you go with her.”    
“But what if he doesn’t say the words, Derek?” Asked the woman, Erica, while playing with her hair and smiling at the man next to her, Boyd.    
“Oh, don’t worry. He will say the right words. Now, go!” And with that they were gone.    

* * *

    
Stiles was feeling a bit disappointed that his wailing baby sister was still in front of him. So he tried again, even more annoyed this time:    
“I really do, Lydia. I really wish the Goblin King would take you away!” And then the Closet door opened and a cold breeze went through the room. “What?” but when Stiles opened his eyes again, the closet was closed and Lydia wasn’t in her crib. “WHAT!?”    
“What, what?” Said a deep voice from the window. When Stiles looked that way he found a tall man clad in a leather jacket hovering in front of the window. He did a double-take and yes, he was hovering. He wasn’t touching the floor at all, and he was also really hot. Ridiculously handsome, and smirking.    
“Who are you?”    
“Derek. You must be the kids who just wished his sister away, right? Well, I did it. You’re welcome.”    
“You… You are… You are the Goblin King!?” Stiles shouted, though that couldn’t be true. Goblins didn’t exist, right?     
“Oh no, I’m not. I am Derek, King of Wolves, and your sister’s been taken by two of my friends. She’s fine. We’ll take care of her and raise her like one of our pups, no big deal.”    
“NO BIG DEAL? Dude you just kidnapped my sister! Oh my god… Listen, just, give her back. Okay? Give her back and let’s pretend nothing happened.”    
“You wished for her to be spirited away.”    
“I know! BUT I did not mean it. Not at all. Well, not like totally… just a bit. That’s not the point, though! The point is you need to bring her back!” He said as he took a few steps closer to the so called King, when he was at arm’s reach he stopped.    
“Sorry, but no can do. However…”    
“What? Just tell me!” At this point he had already started to panic a little and his hands were roaming freely through his hair. Derek’s smile grew wider, though, and that made him shiver.     
“You could come over to my kingdom and save her. Deal?”    
“Fuck, yes! Whatever it is I can do to bring her back before dad comes home, oh my god! Let’s just get over with this!”    
    
Stiles had time to blink once, and when he opened his eyes again he was in front of a palace in the middle of a forest. He closed his eyes again, and opened them and he still was there. The doors were closed and Derek was by his side smiling.    
“Nice, eh?”    
“Shut up. Where’s my sister?”     
“She’s inside.” Derek turned completely towards Stiles and he did the same, “Now listen to me, you’ve got nine twenty hours to find your sister. I promise you she’s somewhere in this palace, and I’ll give you a hint: she’s not on the first two floors, nor is she on any of the top floor’s chambers.”    
“How many floors are there?”    
“Right now we’re only playing with six. And after my hint sh–“    
“She’s going to be somewhere between the third and the fifth floor, yeah? That means three whole floors to explore, and twenty hours to do so.  Easy.”    
“Oh? Well, if it’s that easy… let’s make it thirteen hours, then.”    
“What? That’s not fair!” Stiles all but shouted to a Derek that wasn’t there anymore. “Derek? Derek! Come back, you asshole!” But he didn’t. “Okay, listen, I don’t know if you can hear me but: I’ll find my sister, you idiot and you’ll have to bring us back home. And then we’ll have a nice chat about how it doesn’t matter how hot you are if you’re also an absolute asshole!”


End file.
